Thin Ice
|image= |released=November 28, 2007 |link=Nitrome.com, Miniclip |Levels=20 |type=Main Game |genre=Action |websites=Nitrome.com, Miniclip |controls= - For the Eskimo to skate (Eskimo will follow the mouse) |preq/seq=Indirect sequel: Frost Bite 2 |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |special= }} Thin Ice is a spin-off from the Frost Bite series, released November 28, 2007. Like the previous Frost Bite game, the player controls an eskimo whose goal is to sink monsters on the ice. ---- Controls Mouse - Move the eskimo around on the ice. The Eskimo will follow the mouse cursor wherever the player clicks and holds. Levels Thin Ice has 20 levels, each with various enemies on the ice that the eskimo needs to sink successfully without depleting all the energy. Level 1 This level includes Furry Creatures. Level 2 There are four Furry Horned Creatures. Level 3 There are three Furry Horned Creatures and one Furry Creature. This level introduces the Snowflake, Clock, and Lightning. Level 4 This level introduces Snowballs. Two Furry Horned Creatures and two Furry Creatures are present in this area. Level 5 This level introduces Ice Crystals, along with 4 Horned Jumping Creatures. Level 6 This level has six Furry Horned Creatures and has Snowballs rolling vertically. Level 7 This level has six Two Legged Bulls. Level 8 This level introduces Spike Sphere Chains. The enemies for this level are 3 Horned Jumping Creatures and 3 Furry Creatures. Level 9 This level has Flying Elephant Heads and Snowballs rolling left. Level 10 This level introduces Thin Ice. Four Furry Creatures patrol the area. Level 11 This level has four Ice Shooting Creatures, three Furry Horned Creatures, and two Two Legged Bulls. Level 12 This level has a large number of Spike Sphere Chains, and a lot of Snowflakes to stop the chains. 4 Horned Jumping Creatures patrol the area. Level 13 This level has 4 Ice Shooting Creatures and Thin Ice (Hazard). Level 14 There are three Furry Horned Creatures and four snow balls with a gap between them rolling horizontally. This is a small level, therefore it is difficult for the Eskimo to maneuver around the enemies. Level 15 This level introduces five Giant White Walruses. There are also two Furry Creatures, and thin ice in various places. Level 16 This level introduces the Bird Monsters. There are two Adult, two Youth, and two Babies. Level 17 This level has Spike Sphere Chains, two Furry Horned Creatures, and a Furry Creature. Level 18 There are four Adult Bird Monsters, and there are Ice Crystals. Level 19 This level introduces the Underwater Worm, which cannot be dropped into the water. There are also four Flying Monsters. Level 20 The last level of the game. There are five Giant White Walruses, thin ice, and one Underwater Ice Worm. Enemies *'Furry Creature' - These enemies appear in Frost Bite and Frost Bite 2. They simply walk horizontally at a fixed slow speed. *'Furry Horned Creature' - These enemies walk up and down. They have a fixed slow speed as well. *'Horned Jumping Creature' - These enemies have horns and jump up and down while following. They move quickly, but they also move slow at times, especially when the Eskimo is not in their sight. *'Two Legged Bull' - They will charge towards the Eskimo when they see her. They can fall into water by walking into it, or by falling after the ice beneath it has been cut. They move fast when charging, and slow when walking. *'Flying Monster' - These monsters drop eggs, which create small blasts, when they are flying. They can only be dropped into water while they are on land. *'Ice Shooting Creature' - These monsters move around and will shoot out three pieces of ice that will go up in the sky, come down, and try to hit the player. *'Giant White Walrus' - These monsters are big, and they will stay in one place. Their only attack is to jump up and make a large blast. They appear in *'Bird Monster' - They multiply a few seconds after they have been dropped in the water. *'Underwater Worm' - Once the Underwater Ice Worm reaches the Eskimo's resting place, he will break out of the ice in an attempt to injure her. The player can see him by his shadow underneath the water. Hazards *'Ice Crystals' - These will freeze the Eskimo in a block of ice for a couple of seconds. During this time, the player keeps the same momentum that she had while she slid into it. The Eskimo is also vulnerable to damage. *'Snowballs' - These will roll completely one way, respawn, and come back the same way again. They will not hurt enemies. *'Spike Sphere Chains' - These will be spinning, either fast or slow. If the Eskimo touches any part of the hazard, she will receive damage. *'Thin Ice' - When the Eskimo skates on this, she will fall in it. The ice has small cracks in it, and the player can see the water underneath it. Pick Ups *'BONUS letters' - When the player picks up one of these letters by themselves, they won't get any points. However, if all are picked up, the player will receive 1000 points. Ice Cream *'Popsicles' - All popsicles are worth 25 points. They are collected by making contact with them using the Eskimo. There are two types: green and orange. *'Ice Cream with Sprinkles' - 50 points *'Ice cream with Pink Syrup' - 50 points *'Ice Cream with Chocolate Cookie' - 100 points Powerups *'Clock' - Gives the player extra time. *'Lighting Bolt' - This temporarily makes the player invulnerable to everything except falling into the water. *'Snowflake' - This freezes everything on the screen other than the player. *'Heart' - This gives a quarter of the player's health back. Glitches * Sometimes a hole will not be made in the ice, even when the player made a closed shape. This often happens if the shape is rather small. Other times, it is rare. * Sometimes, hole will never disappear. This usually happens with very small holes. Trivia * A game of the same name was released on Club Penguin in the same year. * Mattel's old video game console, Intellivision, released a game of the same name and gameplay before the release of this game. Category:Winter Games Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Miniclip Games Category:Frost Bite Category:Action Games